You Can Leave Your Hat On
by FrenchThing
Summary: Mathieu en robe/escarpins qui danse devant Antoine. Normalement vous êtes curieux. Matoine sans aucun sens.


**Cet OS est né vers une heure du matin, et, si je me souviens bien, le jour de l'anniversaire de notre cher Antoine Daniel suite à un délire avec equit28 (cc tavu tavu) sur Twitter. J'ai consommé une quantité absolument indécente de substances illicites durant l'écriture de ce... _truc_ , ce qui explique le résultat. Ce n'est absolument pas sensé être un truc de qualité (mais alors là PAS DU TOUT). Ne me jugez pas. (ah et puis écoutez _You can leave your hat on_ de Joe Cocker, cette chanson est cool)**

 **Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent un jour là dessus... Sorry not sorry. Btw ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai pas kidnappés pour en faire mes marionnettes vous inquiétez pas.**

* * *

Antoine Daniel était dans sa chambre, en train de travailler sur le dernier épisode de son émission What The Cut ?! et occupé à pester contre le logiciel de montage quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers la porte précédemment citée, prêt à crier sur quiconque se trouvait derrière. Mais quand il vit ce qui se tenait sur le seuil, les mots restèrent inexplicablement coincés dans sa gorge.

Son collègue et amant depuis quelques mois Mathieu Sommet était appuyé sur le cadre de la porte dans un accoutrement pour le moins... extravagant. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau qui laissait entrevoir une courte robe rouge et chaussé... d'escarpins ? Sur sa tête était négligemment posé son éternel chapeau noir.

Le brun se frotta les yeux, incroyable de croire ce qu'il voyait.

Résonnèrent soudain dans la pièce les premières notes de _You Can Leave Your Hat On_.

"Oh non, Mathieu, ne me dis pas que..." pensa le chevelu. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que son cerveau ne se déconnecte de la réalité.

 _Baby take off your coat, real slow_

 _And take off your shoes,_ _I'll take off your shoes_

Le nain s'approcha lentement de lui, laissant lentement le manteau découvrir la peau pâle de ses épaules. Il continua de s'avancer vers Antoine, caressant sensuellement sa joue. Le manteau tomba subitement à terre, et les escarpins (bon dieu, mais où avait-il déniché tout ça ?) valsèrent à l'autre bout de la chambre. Son amant se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire. Il faut dire que c'était assez ridicule à voir.

 _Baby take off your dress, y_ _es yes yes_

 _You can leave your hat on_

Le schizophrène s'approcha encore de son collègue, ce qui fit étrangement monter la température de la pièce (étrangement parce que y a quand même plus sexy que... _ça_ ). Il commença à retirer lentement les bretelles de sa robe puis à la faire glisser, dévoilant son torse fin et musclé à son vis-à-vis, à qui cela ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui ne fit qu'électriser l'ambiance un peu plus. La robe glissa au sol, rejoignant le manteau. Mathieu était désormais vêtu d'un simple boxer noir et de son chapeau et se tenait penché sur Antoine. Un Antoine qui, par ailleurs, commençait à se sentir de plus en plus serré dans son jean.

 _Raise your arms up into the air, n_ _ow shake them_

 _You give me a reason to live_

Le plus petit commença à onduler langoureusement, suivant le rythme de la musique, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son amant qui le regardait, fasciné (bon, il se demandait aussi ce qui était en train de passer bordel de merde, mais voilà quoi). Il effleura ses lèvres et commença à déboutonner un par un les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Mat', mais qu'est ce que tu... parvint à murmurer le psychopathe avant qu'un doigt ne se pose sur ses lèvres.

\- Shhhh, tais-toi.

 _You can leave your hat on_

 _You can leave your hat on_

Le chevelu ne put qu'obéir, hypnotisé par les mouvements de son collègue. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, sa chemise était reléguée au rang de serpillière. Les doigts agiles du schizophrène se faufilèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe et la frôlèrent, ce qui arracha un petit gémissement à l'autre abruti.

\- Bah dis donc choupinou, t'es sensible aujourd'hui, chuchota le plus âgé avec un sourire mutin.

Antoine ne répondit rien, trop occupé à plonger dans les yeux océans de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier se redressa, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus, et sortit simplement de la pièce (d'ailleurs Antoine matait ses fesses, mais ça il ne le savait pas).

Le plumeau était toujours assis sur sa chaise, décontenancé. Les habits abandonnés à même le sol prouvaient que les 5 dernières minutes étaient bien réelles, mais il avait du mal à y croire. Ce qu'il croyait par contre volontiers était la douleur lancinante au niveau de son bas ventre.

\- Euh, Mat' ? Tu... tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

* * *

 **J'me doute bien qu'il y a pas grand chose à dire mais... review ? :3**


End file.
